parfait perfect
by grandpa garbage
Summary: Do you think robots can have feelings, too? / In which, Rin is a sexually-curious idol robot, and Len is just a cynical school boy. / assuming this gets past chapter one it might be like Rin/Len or something.


this idea came to me after screaming about a shop name I saw that said called "Happy Rin Rin" because it just made me think of Rin's idol pseudonym... and then somehow android-idol Rin came to mind. :'D

* * *

She had him pinned between her hands, his back hard up against the bed. Her blonde hair fell an inch from his face, barely tickling the tip of his nose with her movement.

"Len," Rin breathed, with a unnerving dark look in her eyes. He'd never seen the look before, nor really thought she was capable. She was staring so hard, he imagined the machine in her head whirring hard in thought. His voice was caught in his throat, barely managing to swallow. "Len."

Len nodded, lightheaded with the rush of heat to his face. He'd never been this close to a girl before - or, well, a _half-android_ girl, at that.

She lifted a finger to brush against his chapped lips. Her touch always felt strangely human, real, _alive_. But every part of him knew she wasn't _human_ or _living_. She didn't have _feelings_ or thoughts, just _actions_ and _processors._

"Len," she repeated, as if enjoying the way his name rolled off her tongue. Her wet tongue. He still didn't understand the science behind that. "I want to know… I want to know what it's like to be turned on."

He blinked, the blood draining from his face to somewhere south. Despite his shock, he managed some words, choking out, "You… you _what?_ "

Rin seemed unbothered by his reaction, eyelids flickering in their mechanical way, fingertips dripping down his neck and onto his chest.

"I want you to turn me on."

.

 **parfait perfect**

.

"What the fuck is this?" a voice asked, the screen of a mobile phone drifting into Len's line of vision.

He lifted his eyes from his study, scanning what seemed to be a twitter post with a photo.

' _Vocaloid' - Japan's First Android Idols_ , it said, showing two girls - probably around high school age, their age - in the picture. _A surprise project from none other than Crypton Future Media._

He then looked up at Kaito - the person holding the phone to his face - raising an eyebrow in question.

"As if the entire idol industry isn't creepy enough - now _android_ idols? What, were humans not satisfying enough for the salary men?" his friend cried, pulling up a chair.

Len shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really dabble much in the idol industry, Kaito."

Kaito grimaced. "You didn't know about this? Doesn't your dad work in CFM?"

"I don't talk to that wanker. As if he'd want to tell me the reason why he fucked up my family was because he was dedicating his life to making fucking entertainment robots."

"Yeah, but, _still_. I would assume you or your mum would have _some_ sort of extra eye for the company your dad works in."

"He's dead to us," Len said. "I seriously don't know why Mum hasn't divorced him yet."

"Jeez. Well, anyway. It's real creepy, man, these girls - uh, things. This article says they're made partially with artificially-grown organs, so they feel and look human. Their bone structure is metal, of course, and their brains are a mini-computer. They're basically like walking AIs. But if you were to cut them, they would bleed like a human."

Kaito held out his phone again, to prove to Len that what he was saying was the truth. The article had a clearer photo of the two idols, or robots, or whatever they were - the girl on the left looked a little older, with long teal hair in pigtails, and the girl on the right was shorter, with cropped blonde hair. Just from the photo, you'd probably believe they were human.

He took his phone back to continue ogling over this subject of interest. Len sighed and turned his attention back to study, blocking any thought of his stupid father from his mind. He had better things to care about - not… some weird android idol fetish cult thing.

"Oh boy!" Kaito then cried, making him drop his pencil in surprise.

" _What?_ "

"They're having a live in Ikebukuro today. Do you want to skip sixth period to see it?"

Len squinted at him. "Seriously? Why would I want to skip class for _that?_ "

"I want to see how weird it turns out. Don't you? Like, how do robots even dance or sing, you know?"

Well, he could understand Kaito's curiosity to a degree. But he wasn't so compelled to risk a detention sneaking out for some absurd live show. If his mum found out, she'd probably kick his ass and ground him until graduation.

Kaito could tell he was mulling it over in his mind (and considering turning down his offer). He leant forward and pouted, tucking his hands under his chin like a begging puppy. "Pwease, Lenny?"

Len glared at him. "If I agree, will you never speak to me that way again?"

He let out a hefty laugh, patting him hard on the shoulder. "That's my boy!"

Len groaned, shaking his hand off. "Honestly, if I get in trouble, you owe me one."

"Oh, Len, you're forgetting -" Kaito paused to tap his temple and wink, "- I frequently wag unscathed. You're with the master, so don't worry."

He fake laughed, waved at Len's scowl, and disappeared off to his corner of the classroom.

 _Ugh… what am I getting into?_

.

.

.

"Ahh, the land of Sunshine City. Basically the home of idols, huh…" Kaito said as they approached the notorious stage in the middle of the Sunshine City shopping centre.

There was a crowd already forming, mostly consisting of die-hard idol fans, but a few curious and unsuspecting people had gathered to watch as well. Some males even had light sticks ready…

 _Really? Light sticks?_

Kaito was thinking the same thing. "Damn, I'm genuinely surprised by how serious some guys already are about this."

"I mean, they're freaking robot idols. There's probably a growing audience of people out there who fap daily to this kind of thing," Len said.

"I guess you're right… but how do they even know if this'll be good or not?"

"Maybe they get boners imagining a girl having a mechanical breakdown on stage."

Kaito visibly shuddered. "Yikes. How are you so confident about that, Len?"

"I've seen things," was all he could say.

Kaito glanced at him in concern, before glancing back at the growing crowd. "You want to head upstairs? Looks like we'll have a better view from there."

"Alright."

They migrated to the escalators and found an empty space near the railings facing the stage front-on. There were some important-looking people bustling around below, preparing for the liveshow.

"Do you see your dad?" Kaito asked, even though the question was, well, fucking stupid.

"Why would I even try _looking_ for him. He's not even that important in the company, as far as I know…"

"Well, you never know. He could be their daddy."

Len sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I want to die."

Fortunately, the crowd below began to cheer, drawing their attention back to the stage. They watched as these two 'androids' breezed out from backstage, shouting greetings at the crowd.

There was something… off, something off about the way they walked and spoke that bothered him. It wasn't like they were completely robotic, but… they weren't completely natural in their movements. Their voices didn't have much emotion in them.

"Wow," Kaito hissed, "this is weird."

"Yeah," he agreed.

The girls introduced themselves; the teal-haired girl was Miku, and she was a lot more _bright_ and _bubbly_ albeit a bit forced, and the blonde-haired girl was Rin, and she seemed less natural with her behaviour, which was distracting.

He wasn't even sure if it was… _correct_ to refer to them as girls.

Miku seemed to be more practiced with her movements and expressions. The whole time they performed their first song, though, Rin seemed to be looking off vacantly into the crowd.

Had Miku been programmed beforehand with more knowledge about idol mannerisms? Did they run out of funding and push Rin out unfinished hoping they could patch her up later?

Well, besides their complete lack of 'humanness', they sang pretty well. He wondered how their voices worked - were their voices like a synthesizer, or did they have some sort of voice-box thing like a human being?

He didn't even notice he'd been staring at them with his mouth open for the whole time until Kaito reached over and popped a hand under his chin during one of the song breaks.

"Love at first sight, Len?" he joked.

"I'm just… trying to make sense of what I'm seeing," Len said.

"It's like that, isn't it," Kaito agreed with a frown. "Is it me, or does the blonde one seem a little dead inside?"

"Well, Miku certainly could pass for human, at least a little bit - but the other girl is… too unnatural. I feel uncomfortable looking at her."

"Uncanny valley, right? She seems too stiff and emotionless. At least Miku has a little bit more of a natural movement."

"Yeah. Do you think she's kind of… unfinished?"

Kaito shrugged. "Well, I mean, the article I read said Miku did come first, so, maybe she's had more time for her AI to learn human behaviours?"

"Huh." He had a point.

"That's right," another voice said. They started and turned their heads to a woman standing beside Len. She had short brown hair and was dressed in a business suit. "They're still both far from passing as human, aren't they?"

They both gulped, acknowledging she was eavesdropping their whole conversation.

For some reason, Len felt like he'd seen the woman before. But he couldn't place a finger on who she was.

"Uhh, yeah. I mean, it's pretty impressive, still, what they can do, but…" Kaito said, tugging at his collar.

The woman smiled, somewhat icy in her actions. "Don't worry, I'm agreeing with you. These two are far from perfect. They could've held off performing a live for a little longer, especially Rin. The technology is there, but the AI system still needs time to develop the human touch."

It's then Len notices something he should've noticed earlier - the words on the card hanging from the lanyard around her neck.

 _Crypton Future Media Representative_

 _Sakine Meiko_

Oh. Oh _no_. He knew her. _Of course_ he knew her. When his parents still lived together, she used to come over to drink all their alcohol on the weekends. "Call me Aunty Meiko!" she would blubber in her drunken state. Her sober state was another story, though…

"Anyway," she said. "Shouldn't you boys be at school?"

If Meiko told his dad he was skipping school, then his dad would tell his mum, and his mum would ensure he'd never see the light of day until he turned fifty.

Oh no.

"Oh, nah, we have a free period," Kaito said casually, slinging an arm over Len's shoulders. "Right, Len?"

"Um, yeah."

Meiko raised her eyebrows. "I see. I didn't know high schools did that."

"It's a new thing that came in a few years ago, for the kids who do the extensive subjects. We just finished our exams though, so we decided to treat ourselves."

Kaito was very good at lying, Len discovered with slight horror. He hadn't broken facade once.

"With an idol concert?" she said, eyeing Len in particular. "Interesting."

"We were just interested in the android side of it, really," he said quickly, as if trying to defend his case.

He could see it now, Meiko turning around to his father and saying, "Oh, do you know your son likes idols?"

She smiled, looking over at the stage. Now they had stopped performing, Miku giving a short speech about their live. "Hmm, yes. I suppose quite a few people had come for that reason. I'm sure there'll be a few Miku fans, judging by the crowd's reactions, however Rin will definitely need some more promotion when she… becomes a little more natural."

They made sounds of agreement, not really sure how to add to her statement - and feeling a little intimidated by her status.

In a way, he felt sorry for Rin, if that was even an appropriate reaction towards her shortcomings today. She wasn't even a sentient being to be able to comprehend anything, yet she was being put up in front of a judgemental crowd of people to perform.

"Well, it was nice talking to you two about your thoughts on their live," Meiko continued with an exhale. She rummaged around her breast pocket for two business cards, which she handed over to them. "I have business to attend to, so I'll leave you be."

She began to strut off towards the escalators, before pausing in step and turning back to look at Len. "Also, Len, you should talk to your father sometime. He's always moping about his son who never talks to him."

Then she disappeared, leaving the pair standing stunned.

Kaito turned to Len as soon as he found his words. "She _knows_ you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Thank god you played off the school thing, though. If my mum somehow found out, the last you'd see of me is my urn at my funeral."

"To be honest, I thought she was going to report us to security," he admitted.

Len sighed. "Well, you know, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd do that too."

Kaito then stepped in front of him, grinning, with his hands on his hips. "So, what do you think? About the idols?"

"At the moment I'm not really inclined to throw any money at them. I guess their singing was good, even if it lacked emotion," he said. "Is it weird to feel sorry for them though? I know they essentially have no conscience, but I feel bad because now they're basically slaves to the entertainment industry, and they're _inanimate_. They can't even _understand_ their purpose."

"I mean, it is kind of weird, but I get what you mean. They probably have real bits for their sextapes too, but they won't have any say in that."

Len hit Kaito across the arm as he grinned, snorting to himself. "It's, you know, just a bit unnerving. I don't think the robot idol fetish is for me."

"Yeah. Me either." They paused at the foot of the escalator for a moment, as if sharing the same thought. Kaito turned to him. "Wanna go get some ice-cream?"

"Is this a date, Kaito?" he asked.

"Uhh hell yeah. Let's go make out in the purikura machines afterwards."

Len snorted. "Sounds great! I'm down. Nothing better to complete the weirdest experience of my life."

Kaito grinned. He then stroked his chin in thought as they walked on. "I wonder if they double as sex dolls…?"

"You know what, Kaito? I'm putting a permanent ban on this topic of conversation."

* * *

lol sorry if there are mistakes I checked it late last night and don't really have the time to doublecheck this morning (karaoke for the third time in a week fhhsdk)

uhh parfait perfect because ? parfait is like a staple dessert in Japan and I want to be mad but at the same time they make parfaits look so CUTE. and idk. cute things = idol things. I didn't know what to name this okay please Kill Me

also LOL I won't finish this... you know me... uhhhhhhh. I don't even have time to equally put time into my hobbies I'm basically suffering all the time. I mean by suffering, is going to akihabara and spending all my money on kagamerch bc I'm sad and lonely LOLOL

seriously though the amount of times I've been basically crying in public here but I have to pretend I'm ok like fhjfdhfdhkhkfbfdhhjdfs IT' S FIN e I'M nOt a WeiRd SaD FoReigNer

oH yeah I went to the kagamine shiori doujinshi event too and I was that one lonely loser foreigner lol yeah fun times. I can't make friends and none of the Japanese vocaloid fans like foreigners so eueuyup. as per usual I Die

(but I did meet a lot of goode kaga-artists)

OK GOTTA GO OZOOM


End file.
